


Cosmic Love

by KatLeePT



Category: Mackenzie Vampires Series - Nina Bangs
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the body, no matter the world, or the circumstances, Ganymede will always love his Sparkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

        He leaned forward, his hard manhood rubbing against his chair's fresh leather, as he watched the women making love in his bed. He purred deeply, his steady, intent emeralds watching the beautiful entanglement of long legs, glistening skin, and shimmering, blonde hair. His long, black tail swished delightedly.

        The younger, inexperienced woman looked up, her startled eyes meeting his superior gaze. "Who's he?"

        His partner shrugged. "My familiar."

        "What's he want?"

        "To join you," Ganymede purred aloud. The woman started to shriek, but Sparkle stuffed her satin hosiery into her mouth.

        "Lay back," Sparkle commanded. The woman went willingly. She winked. "You're going to enjoy this."

        "They always do."

        Sparkle grinned; Ganymede was made even harder by her sparkling like her namesake. "We do, too."

        Ganymede purred agreeably as he started licking. He always enjoyed watching his beloved Sparkle's conquests, but it was always infinitely more fun to actually join in them. The only things he enjoyed more in all the galaxy were creating chaos and loving his wonderful, glittering Sparkle himself. The latter was more than a little difficult with his current cat body even for the world's greatest cosmic trouble makers, but they'd always find ways around it to come together again.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Nina Bangs and any other rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
